


voice

by dissemble (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29097939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dissemble
Summary: Connie hears Mikasa's voice.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Connie Springer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	voice

**Author's Note:**

> my contribution to the conkasa fandom <333 omfg this is so damn cringey i’m embarrassed to share this. what the fuck possessed me. 
> 
> also, before anyone shits their pants, this is a joke fic. okay enjoy it. happy bday armor.

Connie grows up hearing Mikasa’s voice, despite how rarely she uses it. He first hears it, a gentle sound, during dinner on the first day of cadet training. She had been scolding two boys, names of who Connie couldn’t remember at that moment. Up until then, he hadn’t thought anything could sound so beautiful.

He had heard her voice in various ways. Chastising. Yelling. Whispering, answering, huffing. Screaming, declaring, fighting. All beautiful, because they had come from her. He had spent hours upon hours wishing that he could hear her voice directed at him, in a scenario that didn’t involve battle strategy nor tactical thinking. It didn’t matter, though; as long as she was alive and kept speaking both softly and sharply, Connie would be content. 

His favorite sound of hers had been spoken into the world during their trip to Marley. He hadn’t meant to overhear their conversation that day, and he had beaten himself up about it afterwards, yet he would be lying to himself to say it hadn’t thrilled him to know of Mikasa’s true feelings.

Family, she had told Eren. She considered him to be just  _ family. _ One of the biggest sources of his insecurities and restrictions of his feelings erased, just because of one eavesdropped conversation. 

That night, Connie had treated himself to multiple drinks, a congratulations and a personal promise of confidence. Tomorrow, Connie had decided, he would pull Mikasa aside and tell her of his feelings.

The next day, at the forum, that was the only thought on Connie’s mind. His deepest secret, one which he hadn’t even told Sasha, would be known by the subject of his years-long affection. The idea of having that burden off of his shoulders excited him, but more so he was ready for Mikasa to know, regardless of her reaction.

His elation was cut short; no sooner had he worked up the courage to pull her aside had Armin regrouped them all and told them he couldn’t find Eren. 

* * *

The following weeks had been painful. Everyone had been tense, waiting for any type of word from Eren. When it had come, the pressure had doubled; no one could go one hour without some sort of argument springing up—about their future plans, how to penalize Eren once reunited, even simple everyday tasks like cleaning were fought over. 

Despite the jokes his friends would usually crack at his expense, Connie knew how to read a situation appropriately. With her lifelong friend’s status in a state of limbo, Connie had known he couldn’t put any additional stressors on Mikasa’s shoulders. After they had figured everything out with Eren, Connie thought. He would tell her after everything had been settled and they were on their way back to Paradis, back to their home. 

And now, by the looks of how this battle was going, Connie would die before ever getting the chance to do so. He thinks back to that evening in Marley, one of the last times he can remember being happy. He wishes he had had the confidence to tell her that night instead of waiting for the next day.

The maneuver gear is digging painfully into his back as he hangs off the skeleton of the Founding Titan. He’s cognizant of what’s happening around him, but he’s so tired. If only he could close his eyes for a couple of moments, then maybe he’d have the energy to keep fighting.

He can faintly see a Titan moving towards him, mouth open, and he thinks that he’ll be all right with whatever happens to him if his last thoughts are replays of the way she talked. He closes his eyes and replays his favorite memories of her. 

Her voice is loud, but instead of coming from his memories, it sounds in his ears.  _ Hey,  _ Mikasa yells out,  _ wake up, Connie _ . He wants to, for her, but his eyes stay closed and his limbs remain motionless. 

The sounds of his comrades are faint in his ears—he wishes he could help them. The Titan is nearing him, already close to the point that Connie can feel its damp breath. His eyes open slightly, a last-ditch effort to take in the world one last time. He hears Mikasa call out for him, by name, one last time, her voice filled with despair. He wishes he could have heard her say it under any other circumstance. 

There’s a rush of compressed air and the sound of blades cutting through flesh, followed by teeth biting down on leg and a grunt. 

Connie watches as the Titan clamps down on Levi. By some chance, he starts to move again, but not before Mikasa swoops down to slash at the Titan’s nape. Seeing her in action brings Connie back to his senses; he, too, cannot give up, not when everyone else is fighting for their lives, their family’s lives, and the world.

He watches as the Titan’s jaw loosens its grip on Levi. Connie works his equipment, managing to find a spot on the Founding Titan’s spine that would allow for him to catch him. Connie holds onto him desperately as he takes in how drastically the situation has changed since he had passed out. 

Jean and Reiner are holding onto each other, Jean hanging off of an array of back bones like a thread. There’s no sign of Pieck; if she had lived surely she would have been able to transform at least one more time, right? 

Mikasa stands in the middle of their theatre, blades positioned high and voice strong. Their condition is dreadful, yet she still looks beautiful as she proclaims her strength and challenges Ymir’s Titans. 

Connie is still blindsided by Mikasa’s declaration when a large shadow falls over them, followed by a shout commanding them to move and grab on. 

A moment of silence passes as they all take in what Annie tells them, how they had managed to get Falco to transform and had set out to find and help them. The bittersweet reunion is over when someone screams loud enough to be heard over the mass movement of Titans. 

Their attention goes back to the multitude of problems that lay before them. Annie briefs them on what happened on the Azumabito ship, and in turn, Mikasa tells her of what happened during their brief battle. 

They strategize and make their decisions—Jean and Reiner would go for the nape while Annie, Mikasa, and he would find where Armin was being taken.

As they send Jean and Reiner off, Mikasa pulls Connie to the rear of Falco’s Titan, away from where Annie, Levi, and Gabi still sit. 

Her hands start moving across his body, patting down his chest and legs in an effort to feel for any wounds. He takes her hands in his own, forcing them to rest and tells her, “Mikasa, stop it.”

She struggles for a bit in his hold, saying, “No, I have to make sure you’re all right; you were hurt badly. I was really worried.”

Connie blushes softly at that, despite the chaos surrounding them. “I’m okay. We should focus on finding that Titan that took Armin.” Mikasa nods at that. Neither of them get up to regroup with the others.

Instead, Mikasa shifts forward, eyes straying from Connie’s and landing on his lips. Connie’s blush intensifies when he notices the movement. Emboldened, he too moves closer to her. She tilts her head up slightly, and Connie leans down to meet her lips.

It’s quick—a small peck, but one with maturity and love behind it. 

They pull apart and look at each other, both slightly red in the face. Connie moves to speak, to apologize, when Mikasa stops him. 

“We can talk more later, after we stop all of this,” she says with a sad smile. Her eyes are confident, but Connie can still sense some hesitation in it.

He returns her melancholy. They get up and head back to where Annie is. They quickly go over their plan one more time, and soon after, they spot the Titan that had taken their friend. The three of them get ready to jump. 

Before they do so, Connie takes Mikasa’s hand and squeezes. She squeezes back. 

They jump.

**Author's Note:**

> please don't take this too seriously LMFAO.


End file.
